Invasion
by Halo4Eva
Summary: Writers Block! The Locust manage to break through COG defences and invade Jacinto. Follows Jules Fenix, Marcus's 19 year old sister and newest member of Delta. Mostly action but might be light romance later. Hate summarys. T to be safe, lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so it's my first fanfic, so go easy on me please. But criticism is welcome, I love to improve my stuff. Will probably update slowly.

* * *

"Shit! Shit Baird! Get up!" I sat up sharply.

"What?" He was instantly alert as well.

I pressed a finger to my lips and a moment later the terrible sound that had woken me ripped the air again.

"Shit!" He yelled. We both rolled off the bed reaching for our clothes.

"Ahh… Crap!" Our gear was down in the armoury.

"Weapons?" Damon called from across the room.

"Pistol. Sniper." I replied, grabbing my Longshot from against the wall and pulling the Boltok from the holster on my hip.

"I got nothing. How we playing this then?" He asked.

I threw my pistol to him. "We get our assess down to the weapons room, get some shizz and fight these damn bastards." I growled.

"'Kay, Sarge." He snorted.

"Hey! Your thinking of the other Fenix." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, you sounded just like Marcus then, hun." He winked at me. The next round of fire snapped us back to reality.

The comforting sound of a perfect active reload on my baby calmed me as I brought my gun up to firing level, ready to take another shot. The resonance of the guns fire, followed by the rush of parting air before being concluded by the wet sound of blown out brains, made me smile. A beautiful, thin white trail, led all the way to my target, passing through the place where the Boomers head used to be.

"Nice shot." Baird muttered from the other side of the cover.

"Huh." I grunted, lining up another headshot.

"You really are sounding like your brother today." He half yelled over the pistols retort.

"Whatever." I pulled the trigger back hard and watched through the scope as the bullet hit its mark, right between the eyes. "Too easy…" I mumbled to myself.

Two corridors from the armoury we came across what appeared to be a Locust barricade.

"Shit." Baird muttered.

"We'll be fine. I'll take it back and go on stealth, you cover me." God, I am sounding like Marcus… I pulled back and began to set up my next shot.

"Hahaha! The Train's arrived, baby!! Whoo!!!" Lancer fire ripped the air as Cole charged down. I laughed as Baird rolled his eyes.

"Where the hell did you get the gun from Cole?" He roared over the noise.

"My room! Like Jules with her beloved sniper, but I don't sleep with my chainsaw, man!" Cole boomed right back.

"Hey! I don't sleep with my baby! That's just wrong!" I yelled, firing another perfect headshot.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're fucked." Baird sighed, slamming his fist against the wall.

"We're not fucked… We're just very inconveniently locked out. There's a difference." I backed into the wall next to the armoury door and slid down it into a crouch.

Cole was trying to chainsaw his way through the two-foot thick steel blockade that separated us from our gear. To think, the one place we thought we'd be ok… Almost makes me wish I'd gone to Baird's room instead, or that Delta could have shipped out at 3am instead of being allowed to sleep for a night.

The grinding of Cole's Lancer got more insistent as he rammed it as hard as he could against the door.

"Quit it, Cole. It ain't gonna work. That doors stronger than you and your giving me a killer headache." I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"'Kay boss." He boomed, cutting off the rev of the gun.

I glanced sidelong at Baird, "You reckon you can hack your way through the lock system?"

"No. The damn thing's sealed from the inside. Although… If you had enough C4 on the hinges…" Damon continued muttering to himself about New Hope, and how well that bomb had worked.

I looked up again at the cracked, grey ceiling tiles, trying not to be blinded by the lighting. "Hey… Do you think we could go in through the…?" I jerked my chin up. Cole stared upwards too and tilted his head, contemplating.

"Jules…" He started, smiling.

I leaned away warily, not sure where he was going.

"How much do you weigh?" He grinned evilly down at me.

My eyes widened, "Erm… 'Bout 180 pounds… Yeah, that's right… I think. Hang on. I'm 6 foot tall and army regulations… Yeah, at least 180." I babbled on, embarrassed for god knows what reason, most of it was muscle, and 6 feet worth of it at that.

Cole just laughed, "Right then, you think you can boot through those tiles?"

"Not from down –" I was about to say 'here' when I realised what the Train was getting at.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I know it's crappy, I've just been really busy reading Aspho Fields and (soon) Jacinto's Remnant, so please forgive me. R n R. :)

* * *

**_"Not from down –" I was about to say 'here' when I realised what the Train was getting at._**

* * *

"Fuck…" I gasped.

Sure the tiles had gone in easy enough, but when Cole threw me into the opening… Hell, I didn't know the Train was that strong.

I rolled from my back onto my stomach and crawled round to the edge of the hole, trying to keep my head down as much as possible. Vaguely wondering why there was a two-foot gap up here when there were no pipes.

Leaning through the space I looked down at Cole and Baird.

"So, you going up?" Cole laughed.

Baird backed away, "You are not chucking me through there."

"Aww. C'mon, it ain't that bad." I laughed.

Baird was having none of it though. He glanced up at me, "Why don't you just go into the armoury through the tiles and open the door from the other side?"

"What if there's Locust in there?" I countered. It's not like I was bothered, but I was hoping it would shut him up.

It didn't.

"Not like you care, you'd just snipe them." He answered.

I sighed, resisting the strong urge I had to drop down there and hit him, going down would just mean Cole would have more fun shoving me up again.

* * *

"C'mon smartass. Don't be such a chicken." I teased.

Cole took advantage of Baird's distraction to grab him and lift him up; I reached down to pull him up.

Cole shook his head, "You don't give assholes special treatment, Jules."

I rolled back from the edge quickly as Cole boosted Baird straight up.

I started laughing just to have him end up on top of me.

"Yeah, you can shut up." He growled.

"You just like being on top of me." I smiled and pushed him off. "Armoury?" I reminded him.

He moved away a little and punched out a few tiles.

* * *

"Here. You want me to go first?" He asked.

"Sure. Whatever."

He slid down and dropped straight into the armoury.

I crawled over to the break in the tiles.

"You coming? I'll catch you, y'know?" Damon joked.

I laughed and let myself fall through the gap.

As promised he caught me, cradling me in his arms. Caught up in the moment he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine.

* * *

"What the fucking hell do you think your doing?!"

I practically jumped out of Baird's arms_**.**_


End file.
